housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Imaginate, Too!
' ''Imaginate, Too!'' is the 29th arc in Housepets!. Characters * Peanut Butter Sandwich * Grape Jelly Sandwich * Maxwell * Tarot * Pridelands characters, including... ** Parnok (as played by Maxwell) ** Illaya (as played by Grape) ** Jeijan (as played by Tarot) ** Saso (as played by Tarot; also drawn in a comic) * Spot (superdog) (as played by Peanut; also drawn in a comic) Story Peanut and Grape are getting ready for another game of "Imaginate" when someone knocks on the door. It's Maxwell. Grape invited him to join in on the fun, and possibly inject some new ideas. Peanut bristles at the idea of having to share his play time. Their first game is called "Search for the Lost Idol". Grape mentions Max will come in soon. Peanut hopes he's not trying to keep score, an idea they tried once without success. Max then scares them while cloaked in a red blanket. He was playing a huge blob of lava. Grape comments on why Max has a bell that doesn't ring. The games appear to work out fairly well until Grape and Maxwell decide to stop for snacks without letting Peanut know beforehand. He mentions calling Tarot, and she appears at the door at that moment. Peanut asked why she didn't appear earlier, and she says he was only just then about to call her. Peanut thinks Tarot's quirks would inject creativity, so he sets up the scene for their first game to her. He says to make it real. Suddenly, Max is turned into actual lava, and Peanut is falling into it. Peanut screams for her to stop. Realizing Tarot's powers, Max and Grape beg Peanut to do a game on Pridelands. Tarot says she can construct the scenes from their memories since she doesn't read the series, but has Max get Peanut's permission first. ''Pridelands'' scene begins''' There was a time not long after the Pridelands had splintered that the last faithful faction joined together the greatest heroes their world had ever known... The first scene shows Lord Parnok (played by Max) presenting himself to Princess Illaya (played by Grape). They briefly break character, unable to contain their initial excitement. They are approached by Jeijan, a friendly bird character, whom Tarot is playing. She is guiding the scenario since it's her powers driving the play, and this particular scene is set in the "final pride" storyline, placing Max and Grape into warrior roles. A large part of it is also from Peanut's prodigious reading retention. However, she doesn't even understand the scene she has laid out. It is an alternate universe where the hyena Saso is alive, so Grape and Max automatically assume he's playing Saso. However, when we see a scene among the hyena clans, we find they have bound and imprisoned...Spot (superdog)?! Peanut is playing his comic character, whom he crossed over with Saso. Spot is certain the hyena used orphanite, his weakness material, to imprison him. However, they made the mistake of taking the orphanite away, and his strength returns. He breaks free, and disposes of his captors. He returns to where Saso (who is also being played by Tarot) is hiding, and warns him the city is no longer safe. They briefly run over each other's lines over some confusion on how much of her powers Tarot might be using in the scene. The choices left for Saso are either exile, or death. Spot wants to find a third option, but considering the atrocities Saso had committed in the past, it proves difficult. The hyenas prepare to storm the final pride, and Tarot makes night fall quickly. Maxwell, as Parnok, is eager for some action, but he is interrupted by Spot. When Grape notices what's going on, she heads into the battle, annoyed at Peanut. She drags Peanut off to the side, and says he's ruining the game. He would've been better off playing Saso, instead of injecting a foreign element into the Pridelands storyline with Spot. As their argument escalates, Peanut turns it on Grape, blaming her for inviting Max without telling him first, then complicated the matters by insisting on a different game. He runs off crying, and Tarot ends the game. Pridelands scene ends Alone in his room, Peanut puts an end to his Spot (superdog) comic thread involving Saso, then listens to "Weird Al" Yankovic songs. Grape apologizes to everyone else for ruining their fun, but Tarot tells her she should be apologizing to Peanut. She says Peanut got upset when Grape began ignoring him in favor of Max. Grape realizes that, but also asks Tarot why she didn't speak up about that beforehand, due to her psychic powers. Eventually, Grape faces Peanut. He apologizes for ruining the game, but Grape says she should apologize. Peanut says he didn't want to ruin it, and doesn't understand his jealousy of Grape and Max. Grape reminds him he has a crush on her, startling Peanut. While he tries to play it off, Grape says he's so bad at hiding it, she thought it was an unspoken assumption between them. Peanut asks how long Grape has known about his feelings for her. She says it was long before the farm. She says she detected it the moment he started showing himself as a "cat lover", since she's the only cat he really knows. What sealed it was the picture he took of Fido and Sabrina, and finding it colored over with their fur colors as if it were of them. Grape has no hard feelings for Peanut feeling the way he does, but simply doesn't have any romantic feelings for Peanut to return. She's into cats, and she's been getting really fond of Max lately. Peanut confesses he can't stop thinking about Tarot, either. He wasn't even expecting her to return such feelings, but Grape points out that they do almost everything together—and do plenty of cuddling already—as it is. She asks what could be missing from their friendship that isn't already there. Peanut says he wants to somehow be more than "just friends" with Grape. She retorts that they've never been "just friends". Peanut is her best friend already, whether they get "mushy" or not. But she's willing to be more "mushy" with him. With that, she kisses him on the cheek. After an interval of apparently somewhat intense "mushy stuff" (discretely off-panel), Grape leaves Peanut temporarily paralyzed on the floor so she can walk Max home. They say they love each other before she goes. Events *First comic depicting Tarot's mental projection. *Grape finally confronts Peanut about his crush on her, and the two remain (more than) best friends. After this arc Peanut no longer has a crush on Grape. On occasions, however, they show each other affection, including spontaneous outbursts of "I love you." Trivia *The arc was briefly interrupted on March 27, 2010, when Rick Griffin posted a piece of prose titled [http://www.housepetscomic.com/2010/03/27/all-the-kings-men/ All The King's Men]. The story is centered around King, and is set during the story arc It's A Wonderful Dog's Life. Category:2010 Category:Comics Category:Story Arcs Category:Imaginate! Category:Spot (Superdog) Category:Romance Category:Pridelands Category:20+ Page Arcs